Cut Me Anew
by Orchida
Summary: She would do anything that he asked... Onesided NaminéxSora


First Kingdom Hearts fic, but the fandom is stuck revolving in my head so expect some more. Obsessed may be the word. This story is a bit of an au in the fact that it is based on one line taken from deep dive, and that line being spoken to Sora. The line is below in italics.

All the characters belong to Disney and Square Enix, unfortunately not me.

* * *

**Cut Me Anew**

"_You are the source of all Heartless."_

A loud clang resounded in the room as the keyblade clattered to the floor, the angry sound making her flinch as it reverberated against the walls, echoing inside of her like a plucked string.

"You've done it before."

His lips took on a snarl, his words cutting through her like a knife, the truth in them seeping out like blood. She turned her face away, her eyes screwing shut, unwilling to listen. When she had admitted the truth to him, so long ago now, he had promised her that he would not and did not hold it against her. He had told her that it was the Organisation's mistake, their manipulation and no fault of her own.

In five heated steps he was in front of her. She tensed as he reached out; grasping her shoulders, his fingers digging into her skin and piercing her soul with his touch. A gasp escaped her mouth at his anger, his hold remaining steady, oblivious to the pain he was causing.

Steadying herself, she lifted frightened blue eyes to meet his, her gaze taking in every inch of his tired body. Standing in front of her now he was so different from when they had first met. So very far from the figure she had watched sleeping peacefully; a dark bruise blossoming around his right eye, his lips dry and cracked and a cruel cut running across his right cheek.

He was desperate, she understood that. She could see the raw emotion clearly playing across his face, the unshed tears that glittered in his eyes. She recognised fear when she saw it, having seen it enough in the past in her own reflection.

She reached trembling hands up to graze his cheek, his death grip faltering and his head jerking away from her.

Her voice was soft as she spoke, "Sora," her breath whispering out from her lips.

Hooded eyes looked back to her, her own shying away at the intensity of his stare.

"I can't…" He stuttered, voice thick with emotion. "Naminé, please. You're the only one who can help me; you can take it all away." His voice grew frantic, his eyes flickering to the doorway as if expecting somebody to burst through at any moment and tear him away. "You can make me forget."

His fingers released their grip, his arms moving to wrap around his waist protectively and his feet taking a step back from her. "I didn't know."

She nodded her head, blonde hair shaking into her eyes and a careless hand brushing her fringe aside.

She had known when he eventually found out the truth he would have difficulty accepting it. Having discovered the truth so long ago, the first time that she had made the connection with his memories, her mind having been busy sorting out and rearranging, unexpectedly coming across the forgotten memories, buried deep inside his heart, so hidden that only someone such as herself could discover the truth.

She had cried when the truth had been revealed, wept until her face had hurt, her shoulders shaking with deep sobs. Not because the truth had frightened her, but the fact that finally she had found another like herself. A deep darkness lurking in the background and hiding behind a picture of innocence. It was then that she had become mesmerised, if Sora could put his past behind him and become the pure being that she saw then maybe there was hope for her too.

She had watched him journey through the castle, picking apart his memories and making new ones, placing herself into his life and creating a past for them together. It had been the most treasured time in her life and even though deep down she had known what she was doing was wrong, Naminé had believed she was protecting him. It had hurt her in the end when he had chosen to forget her, the key to his remembering his light; Kairi, her unknowing rival.

"I'm the cause of all this, I started it." He admitted his voice barely above a whisper.

Naminé looked up; tears were running freely down his face now, dark blue eyes pleading with her to help him. But even stronger than her desire to help were the selfish voices whispering in her head, telling her to pull him in, take away his memories and reconstruct them with just the two of them.

She could draw them a world, a place where they had no ties and the truth of their identities was just a distant, insignificant memory to her. She could live that way, she realised, keeping their secret hidden, so long as Sora stood by her side.

He was watching her now, waiting for her to step back in horror, push him away in fright or scream at him in anger. She did none of them, a slow, sad smile lining her face. "I know." She confessed.

"But-" He stumbled forwards, closer to her.

"It doesn't matter." She spoke loudly, her voice clear. They were only memories, events that had happened in the past, easy for her to reconfigure.

"It does!" He shouted voice breaking, hands in tight fists at his side.

"Sora, stop." He hated himself, hated what his awakened memories had made him become. With these feelings he was broken, no use to the keyblade or falling worlds.

In two steps she was in front of him, standing on her tip toes and leaning against him, arms wrapping around his shoulders in a firm hold. He didn't respond or jerk away this time, but stayed put; his arms hanging limply at his sides as if the life had been taken out of him.

"Sora?" She questioned, loosening her embrace and taking a step back, her head tilting to the side.

His eyes locked onto hers. "Please, Naminé." His hand searched for hers, gripping it tightly and causing a tremor to run up her spine.

She blinked, once, twice. He was oblivious to the hold that he had on her. Unaware of the feelings that stirred down in the pit of her stomach whenever his eyes stared into hers. She would do anything that he asked her.

Slowly she moved her left hand from around his shoulder, reaching up to run it through his untamed locks and travelling down to cup his cheek. Her lips moving heavily, but surely. "Are you ready?"

He nodded. "Make me believe that I'm someone else."

She moved her hand to his chest.

"Make me forget."

Naminé smiled, watching his eyes blink close and stepping forward to brush a quick kiss against his lips. A shimmering blue light encompassed his body, forcing her to let go as her work began.

She turned her head to the side, observing the now silent room, her eyes lighting once again on the forgotten keyblade, a problem that could be easily solved. Using up the remainder of her power and with one quick sweep of her hand the weapon of the heart disappeared.

She watched the sleeping form of her hero, a small smile dancing on the corner of her lips. For just that one moment her true darkness had been hidden, buried behind the fact that she had been his saviour, his light.

Blue eyes blinked open.

"Hello Sora."

**End.**

* * *

Let me know what you think… (This fic now has its very own sequel, Bind These Broken Chains, the bunny prodded me into making it.) 


End file.
